Un Goa'uld, ça peut toujours servir !
by oOAngieHimeOo
Summary: Une rencontre avec un Goa'uld qui va changer la vie de Sam.


_Auteur :__ Aoudwey_

_E-mail :__ audreybes chez wanadoo.fr_

_Résumé :__ Une rencontre avec un Goa'uld qui va changer la vie de Sam._

_Genre :__ Ouh là ! Alors, à tous ceux qui veulent de l'aventure, je vous le dis ; passez votre chemin ! Disons qu'il y a du drame (rassurez-vous, c'est une happy end), un peu de psychologie, de la romance et vers la fin, un petit peu d'humour (enfin comme d'hab c'est le mien donc avis aux amateurs !)_

_Saison :__ Pete et Daniel sont là. Mais Janet n'est pas morte._

_Disclaimer :__ Franchement, vous croyez pas que si tout était à moi, Jack et Sam seraient pas ensemble ? (et accessoirement, que la série serait pas vachement moins intéressante ?)_

_Spoiler :__ L'épisode avec Jolinar._

_Note de l'auteur :__ Comme d'hab, j'ai essayé de respecter la psychologie des personnages, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi. Je vous préviens, comme toutes mes autres fics, cette fic est assez basée sur Sam. Désolée mais c'est ma façon d'écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment ! Bonne lecture :-)_

_Note 2 :__ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le titre, vous le comprendrez sans doute mieux à la fin._

_Note 3 :__ Ceci n'a plus de rapport, je voudrais juste passer une petite annonce. Je voudrais dire à tous les auteurs que je me propose de relire les fics et de les corriger car je trouve très souvent sur le net des fics où il y a de l'idée mais où malheureusement, il y a plein de fautes, et je trouve ça vraiment dommage ; ça nuit à la qualité de l'histoire. De même si vous avez des idées de fics mais ne savez pas comment mettre votre histoire sur papier, faîtes-moi signe !_

__

* * *

_****_

_**Un Goa'uld, ça peut toujours servir !**_

SG1 était sur une planète nommée P5X484. C'était une mission de routine. Daniel était en train d'étudier des roches... Enfin... Etudier, le mot était grand ! En effet, Jack ne cessait de venir embêter l'archéologue. D'ailleurs, actuellement, ils étaient –encore- en train de se chamailler.

Les voir, se disputant comme des chiffonniers alors qu'au fond, ils s'adoraient, fit sourire le major Samantha Carter. Ils ne changeraient jamais !

Teal'c vint à ses côtés.

- Daniel Jackson et O'Neill sont irréalisables.

- Irrécupérables, Teal'c, le rectifia-t-elle en réprimant un fou rire. On dit irrécupérables.

- Je vois, lui répondit-t-il simplement, en levant son éternel sourcil. Je vais aller inspecter les environs, ajouta-t-il.

Il laissa donc là le major Carter. Cette dernière essaya de se replonger dans ses expériences mais elles renonça très vite. En fait, il n'y avait strictement rien de bon à tirer sur cette planète. Pour tout dire, elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle aurait bien rejoint Jack et Daniel mais... non ! Ils étaient beaucoup trop occupés à se chamailler et elle ne voulait pas les déranger. Quant à Teal'c... et bien... c'était Teal'c !

Elle en vint finalement à penser à sa vie. Depuis quelques mois elle vivait une relation avec un homme formidable. Pete. Toutefois... Elle devait bien le reconnaître, elle ne se sentait pas totalement heureuse... Elle ne s'épanouissait pas comme elle aurait du... Et au fond, elle savait bien pourquoi.... Un seul homme hantait ses pensées. Et il ne s'appelait pas Pete...

Sam soupira à cette pensée. Elle allait devoir faire quelque chose. Continuer comme ça n'était pas possible. Pete était quelqu'un de bien et elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer ainsi avec lui, de lui mentir...

Sam se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ca y est ! Penser à sa relation avec Pete lui avait donné les idées noires, ce n'était pas malin !

Pourtant il faisait tellement beau sur cette planète. Les deux soleil brillaient dans le ciel et il faisait très bon. D'ailleurs cela contrastait avec son état. Il fallait avouer qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle avait vomi juste avant de passer la porte et s'était senti un peu mieux mais maintenant, voilà que ça la reprenait.

Elle se décida à aller presser un peu son colonel ainsi que Daniel. Il fallait qu'elle rentre au plus vite. Elle avança d'un pas chancelant vers les deux hommes.

- Mon colonel ?

- Quoi ?

Jack se retourna, énervé d'être dérangé.

- Carter ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet à la vue du teint pâle de son major.

- Mon colonel...

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle tomba inconsciente, tout juste rattrapée par son colonel.

- Daniel, allez chercher Teal'c, ordonna ce dernier. Nous allons rentrer à la base.

Il donna ensuite des petites claques à son major, et cette dernière rouvrit les yeux.

- Bah alors Dorothée, on fait un petit somme ?

Sam sourit faiblement.

- Vous pouvez marcher ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui.

Il l'aida à se relever et à marcher jusqu'à la porte, où Daniel et Teal'c les attendaient.

------------------------------

L'alarme résonna dans la base. Le général Hammond arriva en salle de contrôle.

- On reçoit un signal ?

- Non mon général.

- Bien. Laissez l'iris fermé.

- Ca y est mon général. Nous recevons un code. C'est SG1.

- Ouvrez l'iris sergent.

Hammond attendit, légèrement inquiet que son équipe phare revienne plus tôt que prévu. Mais il fut vite rassuré quand il vit qu'aucun membre ne manquait à l'appel, et qu'il constata l'absence de blessé.

- SG1, que s'est-il passé ? Votre retour n'était pas prévu avant deux heures.

- Oh... Carter a voulu jouer à la belle au bois dormant...

- Ce que veut dire O'Neill, c'est que le major Carter a fait un malaise, crut bon d'expliquer Teal'c devant la totale incompréhension du général Hammond.

- Bien. Allez tous à l'infirmerie. Major, vous passerez en premier et je veux un check up complet. Rompez.

------------------------------

"Le major Carter est demandé à l'infirmerie. Le major Carter est demandé à l'infirmerie ."

Sam éteignit son ordinateur et quitta son labo. Elle croisa son colonel dans les couloirs.

- Tiens Carter ! On dirait que vous êtes demandé !

- Oui mon colonel, dit-elle en souriant.

- Bonne chance avec le dictateur en blouse blanche ! ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

------------------------------

- Ah Sam vous voilà !

- Alors Janet ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Et bien...

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Vous êtes enceinte !

- Quoi ? s'étonna Sam.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

- Et bien... Je comptais rompre avec Pete.

- Ah... Je vois... Vous savez Sam, de nos jours, les femmes peuvent très bien élever des enfants seules. Regardez-moi avec Cassy !

- Oui je sais Janet mais... Vous savez j'ai vécu une bonne partie de ma jeunesse sans ma mère, et je me suis promis que, dans la mesure du possible, je ne ferai vivre cela à mes enfants... Je ne veux pas priver mon enfant de son père.

- Je comprends mais... réfléchissez-bien, vous ne pouvez pas mettre votre bonheur entre parenthèse comme ça.

- ...

- Sinon, il existe toujours des solutions... commença Janet.

- Je n'avorterai pas ! s'exclama Sam, outrée.

- Je m'en doutais... Je vous comprends... Ecoutez, tout ce que je peux vous conseiller pour l'instant, c'est de vous reposer. Vous y verrez plus clair après un bon somme !

- Peut-être... Janet ?

- Oui ?

- Vous n'en parlerez pas au général ?

- Sam, je suis obligée de lui signaler ce genre de choses. De toute façon, il s'en apercevra tôt ou tard !

- Je sais mais... S'il vous plaît... Juste le temps pour moi de remettre les choses en place.

- Okay. Vous n'êtes enceinte que de quelques jours. Vous pouvez passer la porte sans aucun problème alors je ne suis pas obligée de lui en parler tout de suite.

- Merci, dit Sam, visiblement soulagée.

Après cette nouvelle, Sam sortit de la base. Elle avait besoin de se relaxer. Elle alla faire un tour en ville et ne se rendit même pas compte que ses pas la conduisaient tout droit vers un magasin pour nouveaux-nés. Elle passa plusieurs heures à fureter dans les rayons, puis décida de repartire à la base. Elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture quand son téléphone sonna.

- Allo ?

- Sam ?

- Ah... Pete…

- Ca va bien ma chérie ?

- Oui oui et toi ?

- Ca va.

- ...

- Tu rentres à la maison ce soir ?

- Euh... Non... On a une mission tôt demain matin et je préfère dormir à la base.

- Mais ça fait trois jours qu'on s'est pas vu...

- Je suis désolée, on se verra demain ? Allez, je t'embrasse.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Sam raccrocha. Elle éteignit son portable et monta dans sa voiture. Elle savait que ce n'était pas très gentil ce qu'elle faisait à Pete mais aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin d'y voir clair, et voir Pete ne l'aiderait pas. Elle prit le chemin de la base.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les couloirs, elle croisa Daniel.

- Ah tiens, Sam ! Vous tombez bien ! On vous cherchait justement. Il y a un briefing dans vingt minutes.

- D'accord Daniel. Merci.

Vingt minutes plus tard, SG1, Hammond et le docteur Frasier étaient réunis en salle de briefing.

- Docteur, qu'avez-vous à nous dire sur l'état de SG1 ?

- Tout va bien mon général. Le major Carter était juste un peu fatiguée mais cette journée de repos lui a fait du bien.

- Ils peuvent donc repasser la porte ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Alors, vous passerez la porte à 9:00 am demain pour essayer d'établir une alliance avec le peuple de P5X980. SG9 l'a rencontré aujourd'hui même. Ils semblent avoir une technologie assez avancée ; Major Carter vous examinerez cela de plus prêt. Daniel, vous jouerez le rôle d'expert en diplomatie.

SG1 acquiesça et le général de la base les libéra.

------------------------------

Le lendemain, SG1 passa la porte.

Ils marchèrent quelques kilomètres avant d'arriver à un petit village. Là, le peuple les accueillit chaleureusement. Sam suivit quelques scientifiques tandis que O'Neill et Teal'c partaient examiner les lieux. Daniel quant à lui, décida d'étudier quelques livres dans la bibliothèque, pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ce peuple.

Après trois heures, tous les villageois ainsi que SG1 étaient réunis.

- Carter ? Vous pensez qu'une alliance est profitable ? questionna O'Neill.

- Ils ont en effet des idées intéressantes mon colonel. De plus, le sol est riche en naquada, je suis étonnée que les Goa'ulds n'aient pas dominé cette planète.

- Mais nous l'avons dominé Major Carter ! l'interrompit une voix grave.

SG1 n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que chaque villageois sortait de son habit une arme pour en menacer SG1, tandis que plusieurs Jaffas arrivaient, accompagnés d'une jeune femme dont les yeux s'illuminèrent.

- Un piège... murmura amèrement Jack.

- Colonel O'Neill, dit le Goa'uld.

- Nous avons été présenté ? railla Jack.

- Silence devant ta reine !

Un jaffa lui donna un coup.

- Emmenez-les, ordonna la pseudo reine.

SG1, devant le surnombre de jaffas, n'eut d'autre choix que de rendre les armes. Il furent emmenés par les anneaux de transport dans un vaisseau mère, qui les emmena sur une petite planète ou Xélyzia, le Goa'uld qui les avait capturés, les fit mettre dans les cachots, séparés en deux groupes : Sam et Daniel d'un côté, et Jack et Teal'c de l'autre. Ils pouvaient se voir car seuls des barreaux séparaient les deux cellules voisines.

Ils restèrent une journée sans qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Après ces vingt-quatre heures, leur moral était au plus bas. Dans les cellule des scientifiques, Sam était assise par terre, les genoux repliés, et pensait. Elle se disait que la veille, elle avait appris qu'elle allait être maman, et qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'était même plus sûre qu'elle resterait assez en vie pour ça.

- Daniel, chuchota Jack. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Je sais pas jack. Elle doit se demander si on va sortir d'ici un jour... Je la comprends...

- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ! Un peu d'optimisme ! Vous devriez aller la voir, dit-il après un temps d'arrêt. Ca a l'air sérieux.

Daniel obéit et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Sam.

- Sam ? Vous allez bien ?

- Hein ? Ah Daniel... Oui, on a déjà connu ce genre de situation, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Oui. Ne vous en faîtes pas, on va s'en sortir.

Daniel passa un bras autour de Sam et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'archéologue. Sam finit par s'endormir.

------------------------------

L'ouverture brutale de la porte de la cellule du colonel et de Teal'c la réveilla.

Deux Jaffas entrèrent et empoignèrent Jack. Teal'c tenta de s'interposer mais reçut un violent coup de lance dans les côtes, qui le mit à terre. Le temps qu'il se relève, Jack avait déjà été emmené et la cellule refermée.

Sam s'était bien relevée et avait crié le nom de son colonel, mais en vain. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle retourna s'asseoir dans un coin de la cellule, rongée d'inquiétude.

Deux heures plus tard, les Jaffas ramenèrent O'Neill. Ils traînaient ce dernier qui ne pouvait plus marcher à cause de ses nombreuses blessures et le jetèrent sans ménagement au sol. Teal'c s'approcha de son compagnon, tandis que Sam et Daniel s'étaient approchés des barreaux pour mieux juger de l'état de leur coéquipier.

- O'Neill ? interrogea Teal'c.

Un grognement lui répondit. Jack était complètement sonné.

- Mon colonel ? insista Sam.

- Carter ?

Jack releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui, comme sortant d'un mauvais rêve.

- Je... reprit-il. Je crois que je vais tourner de l'œil !

Et il retomba inconscient sur le sol.

Trois heures plus tard, le colonel ne s'était toujours par réveillé. Ses partenaires étaient plus qu'inquiets car il ne répondait pas à l'appel de son nom.

- Je pense qu'il doit souffrir d'hémorragies internes, déclara Sam.

- Il faut le sortir de là au plus vite, ajouta Daniel.

- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas Daniel ? s'emporta-t-elle... Excusez-moi...

- Ce n'est rien. Nous sommes tous à cran.

- La prochaine fois que les gardes viendront, nous devons absolument tenter quelque chose, déclara Teal'c.

Le silence retomba.

Une heure plus tard, alors que le colonel O'Neill avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, cinq gardes arrivèrent. L'un resta en face des cellules pour vérifier que tout se passait bien tandis que les quatre autres se séparaient en deux groupes de deux, chacun s'occupant de l'ouverture d'une cellule.

Dans la cellule Teal'c/Jack, à peine le jaffa tenta-t-il quelque chose qu'il se prit un coup de zat. En voyant cela, Sam fit signe à Daniel de ne pas intervenir de leur côté. Elle savait que les gardes étaient très attentifs et que tenter une quelconque chose ne servirait à rien. Elle se fit donc emmener sous le regard impuissant de Daniel tandis que dans l'autre cellule, Jack était lui aussi emmené.

Les deux prisonniers furent amenés en salle du trône ou on les mit brutalement à terre. Sam se rapprocha aussitôt de son colonel pour voir son état. Il était au plus mal.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? cria-t-elle à Xélyzia qui entrait dans la pièce.

- Silence Tauri ! Je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort avec ton colonel ! Il est coriace et n'a pas voulu parler ! Garde, mettez-le dans un sarcophage, je le ferai parler quand il sera rétabli. En attendant... ajouta Xélyzia avec un sourire carnassier, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Sam fut amenée en salle des tortures où elle fut suspendue par les poignets, les pieds pendant à quelques centimètres du sol, afin que tout son poids pèse sur ses bras.

- Bien, commença Xélyzia, peut-être seras-tu plus conciliante que ton cher colonel ! Quels sont les codes de votre iris !?

- Oups ! J'ai du oublier, désolée, railla Sam dans un sourire moqueur.

- Tu vas le regretter.

Xélyzia gifla Sam.

------------------------------

La cellule fut ouverte et c'est un Jack en pleine forme puisque bougonnant qui rejoignit Teal'c dans sa prison.

- Jack ! s'exclama Daniel. Ils vous ont ramené !

- Oui, Xély machin doit bien m'aimer, elle a sans doute encore un peu envie de jouer avec moi...

- Cette déesse a l'air redoutable O'Neill, vous étiez dans un sale état tout à l'heure.

- Elle l'est... ajouta Jack d'un ton sombre. Mais où est Carter ?

- Ils l'ont emmené en même temps que vous tout à l'heure... l'informa Daniel d'un ton dépité.

- Quand ? interrogea Jack vivement.

- Cela fait déjà trois heures O'Neill.

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit à cette nouvelle. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

------------------------------

Sam était dans un sale état. Ses habits étaient déchirés. Elle était couverte de plaies sur tout le corps. La chair de ses poignets était devenue violette et à certains endroits elle saignait. Sam était au bord de l'épuisement mais elle ne voulait pas perdre la face devant ce Goa'uld. Elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable.

- Finalement, tu es aussi coriace que ton colonel, la charria Xélyzia. En parlant de lui, il me plaît bien, peut-être pourrais-je l'implanter...

Les yeux de Sam lancèrent des éclairs. Xélyzia sourit méchamment.

- Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai. Vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre...

Elle éclata de rire.

- Si tu avais vu la tête qu'il faisait tout à l'heure quand je lui ai dit que tu serais la prochaine à être torturé...

S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, susurra-t-elle à l'oreille du major, c'est qu'une vulgaire punaise dans ton genre s'interpose dans mes plans.

Elle s'éloigna de nouveau de Sam.

- Voyons si j'ai raison...

Elle utilisa son arme de poing sur le ventre de Sam, comme si elle la scannait.

- Hum... Alors comme ça tu attends un bébé... On va s'amuser...

De nouveau, elle utilisa son arme de poing sur le ventre de Sam. Cette fois, le major Carter sentit une douleur immense la transpercer de part en part de son abdomen, comme si des milliers de lances venaient de se planter en elle.

Tandis qu'elle sentait un liquide chaud et visqueux couler le long de ses jambes, elle hurla.

- Garde, appela Xélyzia satisfaite alors que Sam était inconsciente, ramène la en cellule et demande à ce que l'on me fasse couler un bain. J'ai besoin de me détendre. Ensuite tu me ramèneras le colonel O'Neill...

------------------------------

Jack, Teal'c et Daniel sursautèrent lorsqu'un cri déchira l'air.

- C'était Sam, non ? demanda Daniel, visiblement très inquiet.

Ses coéquipiers ne répondirent pas mais il lut sur leur visage la même angoisse que celle qu'il ressentait et sut que c'était bien elle qui avait hurlé.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans un silence pesant quand la porte du cachot de Daniel s'ouvrit. Les gardes serpents jetèrent le corps inerte du major Carter et repartirent, sans qu'aucun des membres de l'équipe phare n'ait tenté quoi que ce soit pour s'échapper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Daniel ? interrogea le colonel en se collant aux barreaux de sa cellule.

- Je ne sais pas... Oh mon dieu...

- Quoi ?

- Il y a plein de sang...

- Essayez d'arrêter l'hémorragie, ordonna Jack.

- C'est ce que je fais mais je ne vois pas d'où elle provient.

C'est à ce moment que l'équipe SG3 arriva et fit sauter la porte de la cellule de Jack et Teal'c, pour ensuite libérer Sam et Daniel.

Jack se précipita aussitôt vers son second qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il sentit aussitôt le sang sur ses bras.

- Il faut se dépêcher mon colonel, déclara le commandant de SG3. SG5 nous attend dehors mais nous avons donné l'alerte, les gardes ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, SG1 suivit SG3 et ensemble, ils purent repasser la porte avec SG5.

De l'autre côté de la porte, une équipe médicale les attendait. Sam fut emmenée sur un brancard, tandis que le reste du personnel médical se chargeait de deux autres blessés légers de l'équipe de secours.

------------------------------

SG1 et le général Hammond attendaient devant l'infirmerie. Un léger briefing avait eu lieu et le général avait appris ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant tous attendaient des nouvelles de Sam.

Janet sortit de l'infirmerie et aussitôt tous se levèrent.

- Elle est hors de danger, annonça-t-elle au grand soulagement de tous.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, semblant hésiter.

- Qu'est- ce qu'il se passe docteur ? demanda Jack.

- Et bien... Il s'est passé quelque chose que Sam aura peut-être du mal à accepter pendant cette mission. Alors je tiens à vous prévenir que j'ignore totalement l'état de Sam à son réveil.

- Mais vous avez bien dit qu'elle était hors de danger non ? questionna Daniel.

- Oui... Je parlais de son état psychologique.

Devant le regard interrogateur de ses interlocuteurs, Janet ajouta :

- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Il faut attendre le réveil de Sam.

- Je peux aller la voir ? demanda jack.

- Oui mais je vous préviens, pour l'instant elle est encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie. Elle ne devrait pas se réveiller avant deux heures.

Jack pénétra dans l'infirmerie et s'assit aux côtés de son major.

Deux heures et quart plus tard, il ressentit une légère pression sur sa main.

- Sam ? Docteur ! appela-t-il, le major se réveille.

Janet pénétra dans la pièce et commença à vérifier ses constantes.

- Vous avez raison. Vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plaît ? Il faut que je m'entretienne avec elle.

Jack obtempéra.

Sam ouvrit les yeux.

- Janet ?

- Oui Sam c'est moi.

Les souvenirs assaillirent Sam.

- Mon bébé ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

- Je suis désolée Sam...

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les larmes de Sam. Janet voulut s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras mais Sam se dégagea.

- Sortez, dit-elle froidement.

- Mais Sam...

- SORTEZ !

Janet quitta donc la pièce et se retrouva dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Janet ? demanda Jack plus qu'inquiet par le comportement de son major –il avait entendu son cri.

- Je... Je ne peux rien vous dire, lui répondit Janet, essuyant vivement les larmes sur ses joues avant de partir précipitamment.

Jack se décida à entrer. Sam lui tournait le dos, couchée en position fœtale face au mur. La voir ainsi lui rappelait son état à la perte de Jolinar. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer pour qu'à nouveau elle se réfugie dans son mutisme ?

Jack s'approcha doucement de Sam et posa une main sur son épaule. Curieusement elle ne le repoussa pas.

- Cart... Sam, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Vous pouvez nous parler vous savez...

- ...

- Regardez-moi Sam.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, il la retourna doucement. Elle ne chercha pas à se débattre. Ce qu'il vit alors le mit dans tous ces états. Sam ressemblait à une petite fille, les genoux repliés contre elle, ses yeux bleus inondés de larmes. Elle fixait toujours un point invisible. Elle était là sans être là.

- Oh Sam !

Jack la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il ressentit une pression sur lui. Sam éclata en sanglots. Ses pleurs emplissaient la pièce et Jack ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état là et il se posait des tonnes de questions. Même à la mort de Jolinar, elle n'avait pas pleuré comme ça.

Il la prit par les épaules et l'éloigna de lui, tout en la tenant toujours, de manière à la voir toujours.

- Racontez-moi tout.

- Je... commença-t-elle. Je...

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'en voulait tellement.

Elle repoussa le colonel et se leva. Elle commença par envoyer valser la tablette des médicaments à coté d'elle. Puis à donner de violents coups de pied dans celle-ci. En même temps, elle poussait de petits cris, de plus en plus forts, tandis que Jack l'observait silencieusement, trop éberlué pour parler, l'observait en silence. Voyant qu'elle allait finir par se blesser à taper ainsi, il se leva à son tour et l'agrippa. Elle se débattit un moment puis il la sentit se relâcher. Il desserra alors son étreinte et elle se laissa glisser par terre, toujours soutenue par son colonel, où elle tapa des poings par terre en pleurant.

- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ?

Jack la prit dans ses bras où elle se calma et finit par s'endormir.

------------------------------

Jack regardait Sam dormir sur son lit d'infirmerie. Après avoir appris ce qui s'était passé quelques temps plus tôt, Janet l'avait mise sous sédatifs pour la calmer et aussi pour qu'elle se repose.

Quand Sam se réveilla le lendemain matin, Jack était endormi à ses côtés. Alors, elle se leva sans bruit et alla dans le bureau de Janet.

- Ah Sam... Vous allez-bien ?

- Janet, je voudrais sortir de cette base.

- Voyons Sam...

- Je vous en prie, implora Sam.

- Bien, je vais voir ça avec le général Hammond. Mais je vous préviens, je passerai tous les soirs chez vous alors... Pas de bêtises.

- Merci.

Janet passa un coup de téléphone au général de la base qui, puisque le médecin était d'accord, n'opposa aucune objection.

Sam quitta donc la base pour rentrer chez elle.

Une demi-heure après le départ de son second, Jack se réveilla.

- Enfin debout colonel ? se moqua gentiment Janet.

- Où est Carter ?

- Elle est rentrée chez elle.

- Et vous l'avez laissée partir ? cria-t-il.

- Elle a insisté et de toute façon, je l'ai prévenue que je passerai la voir tous les soirs.

- Mais voyons Janet, elle peut faire n'importe quoi en une journée.

On voyait dans l'état de Jack qu'il était très inquiet. Janet rétorqua :

- Enfin... Sam n'irait pas jusqu'à...

- Vous n'avez pas vu la crise qu'elle a faite hier !! MOI j'étais là ! Et je peux vous dire, je n'ai jamais vu Carter dans un état comme celui-là. Même à la mort de Jolinar, elle n'était pas comme ça. Et pourtant vous savez mieux que quiconque dans quel étai elle était à la mort de la Tock'Râ...

- Oh mon dieu... murmura Janet.

- Je vais chez elle, conclut Jack.

Sans même prendre le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner, il se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il avait peur que son major fasse une bêtise. Il savait qu'elle était une femme forte mais tout le monde a ses faiblesses. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était produit lors de cette mission mais il savait que cela avait bouleversé Sam, et après tout ce que la jeune femme avait vécu dans sa vie... Il était normal qu'elle craque. D'ailleurs, il était étonné qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait avant.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Enfin il arriva devant chez Sam. Il se gara tant bien que mal –et même plutôt mal que bien- et alla sonner à la porte de son second. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il frappa en l'appelant. Il espérait de tout cœur que ses doutes ne se révéleraient pas exacts.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur une Sam fatiguée.

- Mon colonel ?

- Major !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Euh...

Jack se sentait stupide. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'une demi-heure après avoir appris qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, il fonçait la rejoindre tant il s'inquiétait à son sujet ?... Pourquoi pas...

- A vrai dire, je m'inquiétais pour vous.

Sam parut surprise et s'effaça légèrement pour le laisser rentrer. Elle n'était pas habituée à tant de francise de la part de son supérieur, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments.

- C'est très gentil mais comme vous le voyez je vais bien, dit-elle en souriant. Mais, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je préférerais rester toute seule...

- Vous me mettez à la porte.

- Et bien...

Sam vacilla et Jack la rattrapa.

- Carter vous allez bien ?

Son teint devenait affreusement pâle. Il l'allongea par terre, en soutenant sa tête.

- Mon colonel, articula-t-elle avec beaucoup de mal, je... suis... désolée...

Elle perdit connaissance.

- Quoi ? Carter ?!

Jack était complètement affolé. Il se précipita vers le téléphone le plus proche et c'est là qu'il avisa, sur la table basse du salon, une boîte de comprimés, vide.

- C'est pas vrai !

Il composa le numéro de la base.

- Passez-moi le docteur Frasier. Vite ! Allô Janet ?... Je suis chez Sam... Non... Elle a prit une boîte de cachet... Elle vient de fermer les yeux... Que dois-je faire ?... Attendez...

Il lâcha le combiné et se précipita vers son major. Il l'appela, lui tapota les joues, essaya de la relever mais rien n'y fit, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il retourna donc au téléphone.

- Elle ne répond pas ! s'angoissa-t-il. Bien... Je vous l'amène tout de suite... Préparez tout ce qu'il faut.

Il raccrocha et prit Sam dans ses bras, qu'il installa tant bien que mal dans sa voiture. Là, il conduisit comme jamais il n'avait conduit. Par le plus grand bonheur, il ne rencontra aucun policier et arriva à la base sans avoir causé d'accident. Là, à peine sortit-il de sa voiture que Janet était là avec une équipe, qui emmena Sam à l'infirmerie.

Une heure plus tard, Janet alla prévenir Jack.

- C'est bon, elle est hors de danger. Nous lui avons fait un lavage d'estomac. Heureusement que vous étiez là. Si j'avais su... Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser sortir...

- Ne vous en veuillez pas. Croyez-moi j'aurais préféré avoir tort... ajouta-t-il amer.

Il pressa l'épaule du médecin, dans un geste de réconfort, et partit en direction du bureau de Daniel.

Là il frappa à la porte et attendit que l'archéologue l'invite à entrer.

- Jack ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène... Ouh ! Ca doit être grave pour que vous preniez la peine de frapper, plaisanta-t-il, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde qu'il visait juste.

- Carter a fait une tentative de suicide, lâcha Jack.

- Quoi ? Mais... Et comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est sortie d'affaire. Elle est à l'infirmerie là.

- Ouah...

Jack commença à expliquer à son ami ce qui s'était passé le matin même.

------------------------------

Sam ouvrit les yeux. Tout le monde était à son chevet. Elle voulut parler mais elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Janet lui apporta un verre d'eau.

- Doucement Sam. Ménagez-vous. Vous revenez de loin.

- Alors Carter, on veut savoir ce qui s'est passé, dîtes-nous tout, asséna Jack de but en blanc, se prenant de la part de Daniel un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

Sam reposa son verre sur sa table de chevet et regarda Janet.

- Dîtes-leur Sam, conseilla-t-elle.

Elle alla se placer à ses côtés et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Et bien... commença Sam, peu avant de partir en mission, Janet m'avait appris que j'étais... que j'étais enceinte.

- Oh... fut tout ce que ses coéquipiers purent répondre.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Sam, se reprit Daniel.

Il alla la serrer dans ses bras, puis se recula un peu.

- Toutes mes condoléances major Carter, dit solennellement Teal'c.

- Nous allons vous laisser, finit Janet, et tous les trois partirent, laissant Jack et Sam seuls ensemble.

Sam avait la tête baissée, et n'osait la relever, de peur de croiser les yeux de son colonel.

- Sam, entama Jack, je suis désolé pour vous. Je ne vais pas vous dire que ça va aller. Bien sûr ça va être dur. Je sais à quel point perdre un enfant est difficile mais, croyez-moi, se refermer sur vous-même n'est pas une bonne idée. Nous somme là Sam... Je suis là... On sera toujours là pour vous.

Elle releva la tête et vit dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. Elle sut aussi à quel point ses paroles comptaient. Il venait de parler de Charlie, et elle savait à quel point ce souvenir était douloureux pour lui.

- Je... Merci.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Je serai toujours là pour vous Sam. Vous le savez.

Elle hocha la tête contre son épaule.

- Le général nous a donné une semaine de congé en attendant d'aviser. Vous allez venir chez moi.

Elle acquiesça.

------------------------------

- Voilà ! Si madame veut bien se permettre, dit Jack en donnant son bras à Sam.

Elle rit et le saisit.

- Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure ! Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Il la conduisit donc à l'étage dans la chambre d'ami où il déposa les bagages de la jeune femme.

Tous deux passèrent une bonne journée. Ils allèrent faire une ballade dans un parc et passèrent le reste du temps à parler de tout et de rien. Jack chouchoutait Sam. Il savait qu'elle commençait à remonter la pente mais qu'elle n'en restait pas moins fragile et il ne voulait pas la perdre parce qu'il n'aurait pas su faire attention. Jamais il ne reproduirait cette erreur.

Après le repas, Sam déclara qu'elle était fatiguée et alla se coucher. Jack ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

En pleine nuit, il fut réveillé par des cris. Ils provenaient de la chambre de Sam. Il courut donc jusqu'à la pièce toute proche où il vit Sam en train de s'agiter, de crier et de pleurer dans son sommeil. Soudain elle se redressa, les yeux hagards puit éclata en sanglots. Jack se précipita vers elle.

- J'ai encore fait ce cauchemar, sanglota-t-elle dans ses bras. J'ai revu Xélyzia. Je... Mon bébé...

- Chut...

Doucement, Jack caressa la tête de son major.

- Ca va aller Sam... On est là...

Elle se dégagea vivement.

- Non ça ne va pas aller ! Non vous n'êtes pas là !! Vous ne comprenez pas, s'énerva-t-elle. Ce bébé, c'était ma seule chance d'avoir un enfant. Je me voyais déjà avec lui. Et maintenant... Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ?

- Vous avez Pete, répondit Jack. Et tous les deux avez toute la vie devant vous.

Dieu que ces mots lui coûtaient. Aujourd'hui, il avait passé une merveilleuse journée avec Sam, et il avait complètement oublié l'"autre abruti", comme il aimait le qualifier.

- Mais ce n'est pas Pete que j'aime, répondit Sam en interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

- Pardon ?

Elle se leva et le rejoignit.

- J'ai besoin de vous.

- Oh Sam !

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et elle se serra contre lui. Lui aussi avait besoin d'elle. Il avait réalisé qu'en quelques jours il avait failli la perdre deux fois de suite, d'une part à cause Xélyzia et de l'autre à cause de la tentative de suicide de Sam. Elle se recula un peu et caressa tendrement la joue de Jack. Il appréciait le contact mais n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation.

- Carter... tenta-t-il.

- Chut...

Elle posa son index sur la bouche de son colonel puis l'enleva pour coller ses lèvres contre celles de Jack. Il répondit au baiser et bientôt ils commencèrent à se caresser langoureusement. N'y tenant plus, il se décala légèrement et observa sa compagne. Ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux le rassura. Il avait eu peur de brusquer les choses, que le moment soit mal choisi, mais il lut dans ses yeux que Sam désirait la même chose que lui. Alors il l'attrapa dans ses bras puissants. Elle s'accrocha à lui et tous deux tombèrent sur le lit.

------------------------------

Jack ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Tout de suite il se rappela de la nuit qu'il venait de passer. La tête blonde à ses côtés lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il sourit et se leva pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

------------------------------

Sam fut réveillée par une bonne odeur de café et de croissant chaud. Jack apporta un plateau ou était disposé du jus d'orange, un croissant tout frais et une tasse de café chaud, ainsi qu'une rose rouge.

- Bonjour !

- Hum... Bonjour, répondit-elle en s'étirant.

- Bien dormi ?

- C'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai passé depuis bien longtemps, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire !

Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres puis s'assit sur le lit, la regardant manger avec appétit. Quand elle eut fini, elle prit un air grave et posa la question qui la taraudait.

- Que va-t-on faire ?

- Comment ça ? feignit Jack.

- Je... Hier, c'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative de ce qui s'est passé, et je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que ce soit...

- Sam, la coupa-t-il. Je t'aime. Je ne me sens pas obligé de quoi que ce soit.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne me sens pas obligé de quoi que ce soit, répéta-t-il.

- Non, avant ça.

- Quand ? questionna-t-il innocemment.

- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ?

- Bah oui pourquoi ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

- Les événements qui nous ont poussé à ce qui s'est passé n'ont peut-être pas été des plus heureux, mais je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui s'est passé hier, et si pour vivre ça, subir ces épreuves était le seul moyen, alors je ne changerais pour rien au monde le passé.

- Oh Jack... Tu es merveilleux ! lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Je sais, je sais, parvint-il à répondre entre deux baisers.

------------------------------

- Allez, calme-toi !!

- Mais enfin, Jack tu es marrant. On dirait que tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tu sais ce que nous risquons ?

- Sam, s'il le faut je démissionnerai.

- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est à moi de le faire. Moi je peux rester en tant que scientifique civile.

- Sam, tu n'as pas à te priver pour moi. Ecoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire ; on va lui poser un ultimatum : nous deux ou rien.

Sam allait répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Major ? Colonel ? Vous allez vous décidez à venir me dire que vous êtes ensemble ou vous comptez vous disputez encore longtemps devant ma porte ? demanda le général Hammond avec un sourire en coin.

- Grillé ! déclara Jack en entrant dans le bureau de son supérieur.

- Alors comme ça, commença le général, vous avez une fois de plus enfreint le règlement militaire ?... Cela ne m'étonne guère de vous colonel, mais vous, major...

Sam rougit, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Mon général, le colonel et moi assumons tout à fait nos actes, et nous sommes prêts à démissionner s'il le faut.

- Tout à fait ! confirma Jack.

- Oh là ! Doucement, les calma le général. Je crois que nous n'aurons pas à en venir là... Je me doutais bien qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre vous, et quand j'ai vu que vous alliez habiter chez le colonel pendant les vacances, j'ai préféré prendre les devants. Considérez ceci comme un remerciement aux services que vous avez rendus à la nation.

Il leur tendit une enveloppe, que Jack décacheta.

- Ouais ! cria Jack en se levant et en laissant tomber le papier.

Sam se leva, le ramassa et le lut. C'était une dérogation. Sans doute sous le coup de la surprise, elle lâcha le papier avant de s'évanouir.

- Sam ! s'écria Jack en posant la tête de sa compagne sur ses genoux.

------------------------------

- Alors Janet, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demanda Sam en se rhabillant.

- Oh rien de bien grave, répondit Janet avec un grand sourire, je pense que ça ira mieux dans neuf mois.

- Ah... Quoi ?

- Oui vous m'avez bien comprise. Mes félicitations Sam, vous êtes enceinte.

Laissant Sam tout à sa joie, Janet alla annoncer à Jack et au général –Daniel étant en mission et Teal'c sur Chulack- que Sam n'avait rien. Evidemment, le colonel se précipita au chevet de son major.

- Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ?

- Oh rien... Ca ira sans doute mieux dans neuf mois, répondit-elle, reprenant les précédentes paroles du médecin.

- Ah... QUOI ? Tu... Tu veux dire que...

- Je suis enceinte, c'est ça ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Mon dieu j'crois qu'je vais tomber dans les pommes !

------------------------------

EPILOGUE

Daniel rentra d'Egypte peut après et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant que ses amis s'étaient –enfin !- mis ensemble et qui plus est qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé.

"Eh bien Jack, avait-il déclaré, on peut dire que vous n'avez pas fait les choses à moitié !"

Quelques temps plus tard, Teal'c était lui aussi rentré sur Terre et avait souhaité ses "salutations" à Sam et Jack, repris par Daniel qui lui avait expliqué qu'on ne disait pas "salutations" mais "félicitations".

Jack et Sam se marièrent un mois plus tard, après que Jack ait survécu à l'ouragan "général Carter" en mode papa-qui-ne-veut-pas-perdre-sa-précieuse-fille.

Daniel et Teal'c furent les témoins de Jack tandis que Sam choisit Janet et Cassy. Le mariage fut magnifique, avec une grande fête civile suivie d'une fête au SGC avec tous les alliés extra-terrestres.

Sam arrêta les missions le temps de sa grossesse, voulant à tout prix éviter une mauvaise rencontre du type Xélyzia. Toutefois, Jack et elle savait que dans le fond, ce Goa'uld leur avait été profitable puisque c'était en quelque sorte grâce à lui qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Comme quoi, pour reprendre les propres mots de Jack, "Un Goa'uld, ça peut toujours servir !"

**FIN**

****

* * *

Et voilà ! Cette fic est finie. A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Des moments je la trouve bien, et d'autres non. Donc ça me ferait super plaisir que vous m'envoyiez des reviews, histoire d'éclairer ma lanterne !

_Aoudwey_

PS : Evidemment, je ne l'ai pas précisé dans la fic, mais Sam a quitté Pete, elle est pas bigame non plus !


End file.
